


Needs

by Kindoflostaround



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, brallon, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindoflostaround/pseuds/Kindoflostaround
Summary: Brendon just wants his daddy to make him come.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like anything that's in the tag then don't read it. That's just commonsense. 
> 
> For the people that do like what's in the tag then I hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals enjoy it!

Dallon's hands go to Brendon's breast squeezing gently before letting his hand wrap around his neck pulling him closer to his chest. Brendon can't help but let out a gasp and rock back on Dallon's member. Slow but hard thrusts deep in Brendon's body, and the boy is so deep in lust. Fuck, the things Dallon does to his body. Leaving him completely helpless and begging for more. 

"Don't stop, D." He whines out to the man behind him. One hand still on Brendon's throat as he lets the other one travels down to his cunt. Rubbing gently; he knows how sensitive Brendon is when he gets so into it. Brendon hand reaches behind him to grasp on Dallon's head pulling him to kiss the back of his neck just the way he likes. 

The both having a good rhythm going on. "Just like that, D. Fuck I'm so wet." He's not lying. The wet sound of Dallon pulling in and out of him fills the room. Besides the sound of their moans and the headboard hitting against the wall. "Get on your back, and spread your legs open for me." Brendon pulls of him and does what he's told. He pulls his thighs up and out for Dallon. Exposing himself to the dom.

He looks up at Dallon taking the way he looks. Cock hard and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. The older man leans back over him kissing up his body to his neck leaving more marks than he already has on his body. He pushes back inside the boy with a low moan of "fuck" next to Brendon's ear breathing hard. Brendon could feel himself getting more soaked than he is now just from hearing his voice so destroyed. 

His hands going to Dallon's back, scratching at his skin. He bits his lip and leans his head back and let's Dallon do all the work. "Please." He says with a broken moan. He doesn't have to say anything else because the man knows what he wants. "Daddy, please." This time Dallon listens though. It's hard to think when you're as turned on as he is. he leans back on his knees pulling Brendon's hips up and starts thrusting harder. Brendon's hands reach for the headboard to have something to hold him steady. "Yes! Oh fuck, just like that." He yells. Back arching of the bed. Brendon looks up at the ceiling speechless. Words can't seem to form in his mouth. It's good; to damn fucking good. He can't handle it. "Fuck yourself on my cock. You're a big boy. Do it yourself." He let's go of Brendon hips and Brendon's has no shame with fucking himself on his man’s cock. 

So, he does and damn it feels so good. 

"Ah, ugh touch my clit. Daddy, please." words barely making senses just slurs. He feels Dallon's thumb on him then. Rubbing fast back and forth. "Thank you, Daddy!" He sobs. So over sensitive. He wants Dallon's cum, he wants it so bad and he's determined to get it. His thrusts start to slow down but he doesn't want the pleasure to end. Shaky hands let go of the headboard and reaches out to the man above him. "D- D please, I need you. I need my daddy." tears start to fall out of the sensitive boy’s eyes. "What do you want from daddy? You must tell me. I can't read your mind." Dallon stops rubbing Brendon's clit to give the boy a chance to speak. pulling out of Brendon, he brings the boys thighs up and leans down to start kissing the soft skin. "Can I have your mouth, please? I want you to eat me out." Speaking in shaking words and hiccups in between. 

"You want Daddy's tongue on you? Sucking on your clit and inside that little cunt of yours?" He asks Brendon with that damn sexy smirk on his lips. Brendon nods his head eagerly. Dallon won't take that as a though, so, he responds with "speak up, little boy or you aren't getting anything." He bites in Brendon's soft thigh, then kisses over the mark he left on the boy’s skin. "Yes, Daddy. I want your tongue on my cunt.” He says while taking his breast in his hand; bringing more pleasure to himself. Dallon lays his hips back on the bed. Massaging his hipbone seeing the marking forming from his rough hands. He gives a small lick over the younger man’s clit just to see his reacting. Just a light breath hitch. Brendon thrusts his hips up wanting the man’s tongue back on him more. 

Dallon spreads Brendon's legs further apart and licks over the boys folds gently before he just goes for it and pushing his tongue in the boy. Tasting him on his mouth. Dallon's hands reach for Brendon's left breast since he has the other one in his hand. His thumb going over his swollen nipple. The younger man’s breath speeds up. "I'm going to come soon." He whispers out. Thankfully Dallon could hear him though. His chest feels tight and his eyes roll back. 

Dallon goes for his clit and starts sucking on it like it's the last day he ever will. Brendon first reaction was to grab for Dallon's hair pulling a little harder than he should; which is what he did. He would say sorry but he will after. He can only forces on that amazing mouth of his man. He slowly starts fucking himself on Dallon's mouth. "Daddy! It feels so good, ugh, ahh, so fucking good!" His thighs start to shake and his moans start to get even louder than before. He could tell that Dallon's touching himself from the vibration of Dallon's moan on his clit. 

That and the fact that his hands on his cock desperately trying to reach his orgasm. "D, I want your come in me! I need it deep inside my cunt, please fill me with you -Ah! Fuck! Oh shit, yes, daddy yes!" words rushing out of the smaller man’s mouth. Dallon couldn't take his little boys dirty talk any longer; so, he gave him what he wanted. He wasn't so gentle this time though. He needed his boy to come, and Dallon himself was holding himself back. His hands on each side of Brendon's head holding himself up as he fucks him hard. Brendon spreading his legs wide to give Dallon more room. "I'm about to come!" He looks up into Dallon's eyes. More sweat goes down the side of his neck. He's staring back at Brendon with the sexiest face ever. He loves when Dallon makes the face the 'fuck you feel so good' face. Yeah. That's what he'll call it. 

"Hold it in a little longer baby boy. Daddy's getting close" his voice thick with lust and dark from being so turned on. Tears start to build up in his eyes again. "I can't, I can't daddy, -please." Brendon voiced out desperately for some type of release. Dallon's hand goes over his mouth to keep him quiet. Don't get him wrong he loves how loud Brendon gets but he's trying to last for when after Brendon comes, but with what the things he's saying that won't work. 

"Fuck, ugh, you could come now.” Dallon’s hand falls from his mouth letting his little moan as loud as he wanted. He pulls Dallon close, wrapping his arms around his head. "Fuck, fuck daddy! Ahh-ahh!" He's body seizes up and he comes hard. Yelling and more tears falling. So many tears falling on such a beautiful face.  
When he finally comes down from his high. Dallon's hips start thrusting faster and harder in the boys worn out body. 

Thrust out of rhythm and fuck Dallon just wants to come. "Shit baby boy, you're so good for daddy. You feel so good." Then he comes deep in his husband.  
Heavy paints fell the room now with the side of Brendon sniffling. He pulls out slowly seeing his come slowly running out of Brendon. The younger hisses from the pain of being sore. "Ouchy." He says in a small voice. He must be getting little. I could see why, his little put in a lot of energy.

His hands reach down to touch his cunt he wines in pain again pulling his hands away. Dallon pushes his hair out of his face. Look down at the sleepy man. He kisses his cheek, then again and again. 

In tell the boys eyes open again. With a grumpy look on his face. "Stop, daddy. I sleepy."  
Dallon couldn't help but smile. "I know little one, but I want you to take a quick shower okay. Get you cleaned up. Can you do that for me?" His little nods his head.

"Will you shower with me?" His little questioned. 

"Yeah, I will. Come on, little man." He picks Brendon up from the bed. The little one wraps his legs around the older man. By the time, Brendon was clean and washed, giving him some pain reliever the boy was barely awake. He laid the little in their bed cuddling up next to him. 

Brendon didn't want to wear his own pajamas so he let him wear his own. It was too big on him but he looks so cute with his boxer brief and Dallon’s white-T.  
Brendon's thumb was in his mouth and his other hand playing with his daddy's fingers. Anything, he just wants to be close to him.

"You did so good earlier, munchkin. I'm so proud of you. You make me so happy." His little smiles around his thumb. "I wuv you, daddy." The smaller of the two cuddles closer to his dom. "And daddy loves you, too. Get some sleep now. You need it."


End file.
